Song of the Siren
by Koishii-kun
Summary: Calliope goes to Greece for her work. What she uncovers there about Tiamu-ri's past is closely connected with her own.


, The mummies, Scarab, Heka, Presley and his mom, Amanda are owned by DIC Entertainment. I am sad to say that it took me this long to post another story. But I am glad that I am back on the fanfiction writing bandwagon again! Thank you for being so patient! Thank you Lacey for the use of Corryn, Annie for the use of Maya! I really appreciate it! As usual, Calliope belongs to me. As does her counterpart Tiamu-ri (who was based upon an original char in the show, Tia) In this story you will meet some odd little chars, named Sceptide and Mayfre - both owned by me! If you want to use any of my chars, just ask and send me a copy of the story... Once again - Thanks to Lacey and Annie for the use of their interesting chars! Used with permission. Enjoy the story!  
  
********************  
  
The sun broke its beautiful rays through the array of clouds that had plagued the skies. It had been a while since the last electrical storm. Since Naunet had initiated her to be a follower of the goddess. The building held it's own against the bright sun. The breeze beckoned the trees, causing the leaves to stir. The sun blinked, as it moved behind a cloud. The shadow fell across the grass.   
  
Calliope looked at the sky, and sighed demurely. Taking a deep breath, she moved into the tan building. She let her eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. With a smile on her lips, she walked into the office of Amanda Carnovan. Amanda was behind her desk. Though it was barely 8:00 in the morning, she was already deep in conversation. She smiled at Calliope, indicating for her to sit down. As Calliope took a seat across from Amanda, she let her eyes travel the length of the desk. A deep mahogany with beautiful carvings. A show of real status, Calliope thought with a thoughtful grin. Amanda hung up the phone with a quiet click, deterring Calliope from her reverie.   
  
Amanda smiled at Calliope with an excited gleam in her eyes. "Well, that was Harris Stone. How would you like to go to Greece?" She paused, allowing Calliope to breathe.   
  
"What!?" She was incredulous, making it impossible for Amanda to hold in her pleased laughter. "Greece?" She could barely swallow the air into her lungs for her excitement.  
  
"Well..." Amanda explained as she opened a book absentmindedly to leaf through the pages. "Mr. Stone is looking for an object from ancient times. A relic called the Stone of Life. It was said to reverse time. The ancient Egyptians used aspects of the stone to create harmony within themselves. It was thought that to place this stone in your hand was to hold the hand of a deity. There were once many of these stones, all carved from a cliff along the Nile. Through the ravages of time, most of the stones were scattered. Either taken by the Royalty that had made their path through this ancient land, or by tomb raiders, looking for lost treasure of the ancients." She had obviously come to the page that she had been looking for, for she leaned toward Calliope, twisting the book around so that Calliope could look at it right side up.   
  
"And he thinks that it may be somewhere in Greece? Why might that be?" Calliope asked, confused.  
  
"He said that he thinks it is there because the island had specific importance for man and god alike. Both robbers and members of the royal family visited there." She looked at Calliope a bit cross-eyed to express her own confusion at the supposed link. "I know, it doesn't seem very likely, but he says that it is the best place to start looking. So, since he is funding...I suggest that we enjoy the excursion as well as try to find this stone." She smiled faintly.  
  
Calliope grinned, but then thought of something, as her eyes glazed over even more. "But why does he want me to accompany you? It doesn't make sense. I mean, I have gone on digs before, but wouldn't it make more sense to bring someone like Marianne Ellis? I am just trained in the art of conservation."  
  
Amanda sighed as she shook her head. "To tell you the truth? I'm just as confused as you are. Marianne would be good for this trip, but Mr. Stone very specifically asked for your expertise on this hunt. So, I guess we will need you at some point."  
  
"You mean, Marianne isn't going to go too?" She asked, somewhat astonished. "I thought-"  
  
Amanda shook her head. "No, Marianne is on another job for a while. But Mr. Heppelwhite decided to send another." She gestured to the door, and a small woman walked into the room. Seeing her, Calliope grinned and reached out to take the young girl's outstretched hand.   
  
"Maya," She nodded towards the newcomer, "I'd like you to meet Calliope. A conservation expert in the 'Ancient Lands' exhibit. Calliope, this is Maya. She will be going to Greece with you." She smiled regretfully.  
  
Calliope turned back to Amanda after smiling her approval at Maya. "Aren't you going to Greece too-?"  
  
"Oh yes, I am, but unfortunately I will only be able to spend a small amount of time there myself. I have...other obligations to attend."  
  
Calliope didn't show her disappointment. After all, to show her true feelings in front of a stranger would be rude to Maya, and she wasn't like that. She knew, from past experiences, that she didn't like to feel like that. She smiled through her sudden fear.  
  
"Mind if I ask what takes you from such a tropical expedition?"  
  
Amanda stammered, obviously trying to think on her feet of a response that would be sufficient for Calliope. Amanda inwardly groaned, Calliope was curious. Initially, that was what she liked about her; but suddenly, her curiosity was not very welcome. Her stomach churned.  
  
"I can't divulge that information. Mr. Stone asked that I not. Sorry." She smiled regretfully at the two of them.  
  
Calliope seemed to accept that answer with a nod of her head. Amanda let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"So, Amanda, when are we leaving?" Calliope changed the subject.  
  
"This upcoming Monday." Was all she would say.  
  
********************  
  
"You're what?!" Ja-kal asked, incredulous  
  
Calliope remained naturally calm as she looked at Ja-kal pleadingly. "Going to Greece."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Next Monday. My plane leaves early in the morning."  
  
"We have to talk about this with the others. As a guardian, you cannot leave the prince's side." He said, trying to find a reason that she couldn't leave.  
  
Calliope looked at him. "Presley was in very good hands before I came. Why would he suddenly be in danger without me? He survived with only the four of you. Besides," She looked at Presley in the other room. "He's a smart kid. He'll be fine." As if reading his thoughts, she added, "You'll be fine."  
  
Ja-kal turned away. "I still don't see why you have to go."  
  
Calliope's voice turned soothing as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's my job, Ja-kal. Even though I vowed to help protect the prince, I still need to work. The spirit inside me will keep me safe." She grinned at him. "Or, didn't you know that?"   
  
"We still need to discuss this with the others. It is not just your life anymore, Calliope. It is the prince's. When you swore to protect him, you pledged your life. When you pledged your life, you gave your life to the gods to be joined with Rapses. Should anything happen to him, the spirit inside you would die and so would you. That is why we need to discuss this. Because..."  
  
"The discussion is closed, Ja-kal." Calliope said bluntly. "This is my job. The spirit inside of me will protect me, and I trust you to make sure that Presley doesn't die. I trust you, Ja-kal; why can't you trust me?" She asked, genuinely hurt.  
  
Ja-kal watched her walk away with a sad, ironic smile on his face. 'Now the tables are turned. You are leaving me, Tia." He let a sigh escape him. His body jerking apparently surprised him, he blinked.  
  
********************  
  
Harris Stone walked into Stone Tower with a sour look on his face. He let his appearance linger for a while longer while contemplated something. He took his navy blue blazer off and through it at a near-by urn.   
  
"HEY!"   
  
Harris turned to see the urn moving. Suddenly, the blazer slipped to the ground to lay in a small heap, as a golden head smoothly made her way up towards the light.   
  
"Heka! You startled me." He walked to the urn, with his hand raised. Heka moved her head down to brace herself for impact, only to look at the man walking towards the large window of his lonely building.   
  
"What, boss? You aren't going to thrash me?" She was not disappointed in this. But, he usually did thrash her or do something to her if she startled him. Really each time he did it, it made her want to scream with laughter because it was so much fun and so easy to get him riled up.  
  
He let out a lingering sigh as he touched the cool glass of the pane. He turned back to Heka, questioningly. "What? What did you say?"  
  
Heka inwardly grinned at his lack of coordination in his mind. "Why so glum, boss?" Heka lifted herself out of her comfortable urn and slithered across the marble tiles to curl around his feet. She stared up at him.   
  
"Not glum, Heka. Merely thinking, that's all."  
  
"What about? The mummies again? What demise have you planned for them this time?" Heka could hardly contain her lack of enthusiasm. Was it too much to ask for just one quiet night in her urn to read? She was reading a very good book about a snake who-.   
  
"No demise, my dear. Just a way to finally capture the spirit of the boy." He interrupted her thought.  
  
"Ooohh and how do you plan to do that? The mummies would never allow you close enough to get his autograph, let alone his spirit." Heka chuckled to herself as she stiffened to allow Scarab to grasp her in his hand. He shuddered violently as his form changed from a pleasant looking man in his forties to a less pleasant man wearing purple robes and wrinkles all over his face.  
  
"I don't want his autograph, though I think he'll give it to me willingly." He grinned, a sly glint reflecting in the fluorescent lights above.   
  
"Oh? And what do you have planned for him...?"  
  
He took out a shiny fragment and held it in front of the light and turned it in his fingers. "The Stone of Life will get it for me." That's all he would say.  
  
********************  
  
  
"Awwww, Calliope, do you hafta go?" Presley whined.  
  
Calliope winced at the sound. She nodded cooly to the others. "I have to go. It's my job. I thought your mother explained this all to you?" She looked questioningly at Presley.  
  
"Yeah, she explained it. But that still doesn't mean I hafta like it." He added.  
  
"I know. It's going to be hard." She turned towards the others with a quiet plea in her voice. "But this is an enormous opportunity for me. Can't you see that? This is my job. And my first on-site assignment. I have to do this for myself. I am sorry, but there is nothing more that I can say to defend myself."  
  
Ja-kal was no longer speaking to her. He sat on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, staring forlornly at the wall opposite Calliope. Nefertina sat beside him wearing a frown as well, but she looked a lot less severe. Armon was sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the couch, while Presley sat on the armrest of the sofa. Rath was standing behind the couch, resting his arms on the back and leaning over. He was glaring coldly at her.  
  
"Duty! Do you know the meaning of that word?" She opened her mouth, but he carried on, not waiting for her reply. "Obviously, you do not. If you did, you would not be having this discussion with us. Yes, you may have a job in the place of Ancients, but your first duty is to the prince. You must protect him at all costs to yourself. Apparently, this idea is lost on you."  
  
"Rath. Do you not remember how hard it was for you to turn away from your duties as a scribe?" As soon as this remark was out of her mouth, she regretted it. Not only would it bring up painful memories for him, but it would also prove his point. He didn't miss the opportunity.  
  
"Yes, of course I remember. But I gave up that life for the honored life I had been given."  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't need to work to pay bills!" She shot back at him.   
  
He said nothing in reply as he was waiting to come up with something biting to say to her.  
  
"I think that we should allow her to go. It is not as though she will not come back." Armon looked questioningly at Calliope, as though to ask if she was planning on coming back.  
  
"Of course I'll be coming back, Armon! Thank you." She sighed with relief. At least not everyone was against her going. She never thought that she would have to clear it with the mummies. She had guessed as much, but never thought that they would put up this much of a fight.   
  
"Who asked you, Armon?" Rath glared down at the back of the one-armed man's head.   
  
Armon turned around in his place and looked at Rath. "I thought that everyone had an opinion, not just you." He said bluntly. Rath cursed silently and turned to look at Nefertina.   
  
"And you? What do you have to say about this?"   
  
"I am torn. On the one hand, I want her to stay. But on the other hand, I want her to go. She has been through so much in the last year. You know, husband dying, finding out that she had a past life. You know, that kind of thing." She grinned at Calliope. "I agree with Armon, I think that we should let her go. I mean, she does have a point. We were able to protect the prince on numerous occasions before she even came here. Besides, it would be fun. I wish I could go with you." Nefertina sighed. Rath glared. Armon grinned and Ja-kal lamented.  
  
Calliope looked at him with fear in her eyes. Ja-kal had never acted this way to her before. This withdrawn, he wouldn't even look at her.  
  
She walked to where he sat and knelt down before him, placing her hands on either knee. "I don't want to hurt you, but surely you can understand?" She looked at him pleadingly. He closed his eyes.  
  
"I think you should go." He said it so quietly that she had to lean in to hear him. She threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Ja-kal! What do you think you are doing?" Rath was glaring so hard at Ja-kal that he couldn't see his eyes. "She took an oath to protect the prince at all times. She can't very well do that when she is across the world now, can she?"   
  
Ja-kal turned to face him. "Oh, Rath, lay off."  
  
Rath sputtered his disapproval as the others were showing their own enthusiasm for her upcoming trip.  
  
********************  
  
Maya shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She stared out the window and sighed. She really would have preferred to be going on a trip with Amanda instead of Calliope. She turned to look at Calliope out of the corner of her eyes, and rolled her eyes. So perky. She thought maliciously. Perfect. It really was disgusting. Standing at about 5'10 herself, Maya never liked blondes. She really couldn't tell exactly why she had such intense feelings of resentment towards them. No, she could tell you exactly why she was so jaded. High School. She pressed her lips together firmly as she turned once again to look out the window. And to have to work with a blonde now. Not only a blonde, but a nice one.   
  
The only blondes that she knew that were nice, were only pretending to be nice to get their way. With teachers, they would act innocently sweet. With guys, they would act vulnerable. But with other girls, they would be their true malicious selves. She snorted at her own memories of high school, causing Calliope to stir from her sleep.  
  
"Wha-what's wrong?" Calliope looked concerned.  
  
Maya said nothing, but turned a light shade of pink as she kept her eyes glued to the window.   
  
Calliope shook her head, confused, as she shut her eyes again. She had the sneaking suspicion that Maya didn't like her.  
  
********************  
  
Calliope leaned to the ground to lace her boots more tightly. Standing up, she took a deep breath and let herself think about nothing but the beauty of the world around her. The world that she had never in the past two years allowed herself to see. She looked over the ledge of the trail on the Acropolis and then turned towards the massive pillars still standing on the famous hill. The Greek Parthenon had once been here. The Temple of Athena, now lying in ruins all around her; still the beauty and pride of the ancient structure was still standing tall and strong. Suddenly, at her side, her companion began to speak like she was reading from a book.   
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" She walked over to where Calliope stood, musing to herself and placed her hand on Calliope's shoulder. Calliope turned to look at Maya.  
  
"If you look down to modern-day Athens, you can still see traces of the Agora. The agora was the marketplace to the ancient Greeks. From that low area, you could look up at the Acropolis and see a stunning temple to worship Athena, Greek goddess of war and wisdom. You would also see an enormous statue to honor the patroness of the arts. Construction began in 447 BC, it survived invasions and wars to be the ruins that we now stand in. When the Persians invaded in 490 and 480 BC, the Acropolis was nearly ruined. But, despite the carnage all around it, the temple remained a symbol of the power of the gods, as it was hit, but still not destroyed. In the Peloponnesian Wars in the years 431-404 BC, when Sparta was at war with Athens, still this temple remained. No Greek structure could compare with the size of the pyramids, but some of their buildings are among the most beautiful in the world, in all times. In all of the destruction and havoc that this temple has seen...? It was only recently destroyed. Well, not really recently, but in the scheme of things...it was only destroyed in 1687 AD."   
  
Calliope was actually interested in this. For, while she knew about this material already, there was something in hearing this woman speak that was beguiling to her. Her smooth voice along with her expressive words. This woman could have been a teacher, she mused to herself, only to come in at the last part of what she was saying.  
  
"-it was sculpted by an artist named Phidias, who, in the words of many who would see his masterpiece, "made marble breathe".  
  
Calliope let out a low whistle of appreciation. She wished that Ja-kal was near so that he could see the wonder of this land. She sighed. But she knew that would never happen. He could never leave his prince. It was silly to even think about that. She knew that it would never happen.   
  
But she could always hope. She looked back towards the view of Athens beneath the Acropolis.  
  
"Are you paying attention to me?" Maya came up behind her and placed her hand on Calliope's right shoulder. Calliope turned around to see Maya frowning. What was this girl's problem anyway? Instead, she grinned nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm listening. But, why don't you put your book away and just breathe in this beauty? Enjoy it." She stretched her arms out to scan the land around her as if to emphasize her meaning. She stopped smiling when she heard an odd sound coming out of Maya's mouth. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing. And besides, I'm not looking at a book. And we are not here to look at the beauty, we are here to get to work." She said shortly.  
  
Calliope got the hint. "What the heck is bothering you? Ever since we met, you have been nothing but rude to me. I think I have a right to know what I have done to deserve your anger."  
  
"Why are you here on this dig? Why did Amanda choose you? You're just an object conservator. How could you possibly help on this trip?"  
  
"Have you never been on an archaeological dig before?" Calliope countered, astonished.  
  
"Yes, I have. And your point?"  
  
"The reason that I am here is because if we find something...we need to find a way to preserve it. Right?"  
  
Maya relented as she cooled down. "I suppose."  
  
"And you would need to have an object conservator there to preserve the relic." She concluded, her blood near boiling. She didn't need to justify her position here. Sure, she loved being here. This was her first dig. But she didn't need to deal with attitude. "I am very good at what I do. Don't ever try to tell me that I am not." She turned away, disgusted with Maya...and herself.   
  
She walked up the temple stairs leading to the base where the statue of Athena had once stood, tall and glorified, leaving Maya staring thoughtfully after her.  
  
********************  
  
Heka slithered towards where Scarab sat in stern contemplation. He held the fragment of the stone in his fingers, quietly staring at the rigid edges of the gem. He opened his mouth as if to speak, Heka perked herself up straight so she could hear him. As quickly as he opened his mouth, his lips pursed in frustration again.   
  
"What's wrong, boss?" She shook her head as she asked herself why she even brought that up. After all, bringing it up would only make him go off on his plan. And on her. She silently hissed at him.   
  
"Well, Heka. It seems that we have a problem."  
  
'Uh oh...here we go..." Heka thought in consternation. "And that would be, boss?"  
  
"Calliope. It seems that Ms. Carnavon has decided to send her to Greece to look for the lost relics."  
  
Heka didn't get it. "What's so bad about that, boss? It means one less guardian."  
  
Scarab laughed a hideous laugh. He looked at Heka and began to speak very slowly, as he would to a child.  
  
"You really don't get it, do you, my dear?" He tried not to laugh in irritation when she looked back at him with a blank expression. "Calliope will be there. Among the Stone of Life. That I need. And Tia's spirit within her will detect any supernatural power emanating from the stone. Which means..." His voice trailed off dangerously calmly.  
  
"...That Calliope..." She began. But Scarab interrupted.  
  
"...Must die..." He finished for her.  
  
"But how are you going to kill her?"  
  
"Ever hear of treachory and betrayal?" His eyes were glinting.  
  
"Well, I know you boss..." Heka grinned as her eyes bugged out and she felt his fingers tighten around her throat.   
  
"Exactly. Now all we need to do is to find someone with whom she feels that she has a close relationship. Someone that can be turned easily."  
  
"Amanda Carnavon" The both said in unison  
  
********************  
  
Their first night in Athens was not wasted. Calliope wanted to go to some of the ancient temples and then after sunset, retreat into one of the taverns off the street. Maya grumbled as Calliope dragged her off. She had the sinking impression that this blonde was going to try to change Maya's mind about her. She wasn't sure if she wanted her to.   
  
When their eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness, Calliope gasped in pleasure.   
  
"This tavern is modeled after the ancient taverns!" Grinning, she pulled Maya deeper into the candlelit hole. Turning around, Calliope could see the stone walls, and the crude dirt floor. She almost had to hold her nose, the smell was so intoxicating in and of itself. Her eyes grew wider with each glance she took. Suddenly she was jerked back to reality by a voice rough and broken english.  
  
"Can I get you anything miss?"   
  
Turning to face this voice, Calliope once again gasped, this time in surprise. She recognized the face.  
  
"ARMON?!? What are you doing here?!"  



End file.
